77daysfandomcom-20200215-history
How to Pronounce Icarus
How to Pronounce Icarus, or Icarus, is a video uploaded by Pronunciation Book on the 7th of July, 2013. It lasts for 11 seconds. Icarus Myth Icarus is the son of the master craftsman Daedalus. Icarus's father Daedalus, a talented and remarkable Athenian craftsman, built the Labyrinth for King Minos of Crete near his palace at Knossos to imprison the Minotaur, a half-man, half-bull monster born of his wife and the Cretan bull. Minos imprisoned Daedalus himself in the labyrinth because he gave Minos' daughter, Ariadne, a clew[2] (or ball of string) in order to help Theseus, the enemy of Minos, to survive the Labyrinth and defeat the Minotaur. Daedalus was shut up in a tower to prevent his knowledge of his Labyrinth from spreading to the public. He could not leave Crete by sea, as the king kept strict watch on all vessels, permitting none to sail without being carefully searched. Since Minos controlled the land and sea routes, Daedalus set to work to fabricate wings for himself and his young son Icarus.. Daedalus tried his wings first, but before taking off from the island, warned his son not to fly too close to the sun, nor too close to the sea, but to follow his path of flight. Overcome by the giddiness that flying lent him, Icarus soared through the sky curiously, but in the process he came too close to the sun, which melted the wax. Icarus kept flapping his wings but soon realized that he had no feathers left and that he was only flapping his bare arms, and so Icarus fell into the sea in the area which today bears his name, the Icarian Sea near Icaria, an island southwest of Samos Literary interpretation has found in the myth the structure and consequence of personal over-ambition Icarus Interstellar and Project Icarus Project Icarus was a theoretical design study aimed at designing a credible, mainly nuclear fusion-based unmanned interstellar space-probe.[1] It started out as an initiative of members of The British Interplanetary Society (BIS) and the Tau Zero Foundation (TZF), but is now managed by the same people under the umbrella of the non-profit organization Icarus interstellar. It was motivated by the BIS Project Daedalus, a similar study that was conducted between 1973 and 1978 by the BIS. [2] Icarus Interstellar is an international organization dedicated to technical achievements enabling interstellar spaceflight. Research is performed by volunteer citizen scientists with a wide swath of backgrounds, ranging from NASA, ESA, professional scientists, university professors, students, science fiction writers, artist, thinkers and enthusiasts. Design teams are coordinated around research projects with a central theme, such as the design of a mainly fusion propulsion based engine, such as Project Icarus (Interstellar Probe Design Study) and Project Hyperion, a human occupied worldship (interstellar migration ship) study. Organizationally, Icarus is a 501c3 non-profit registered in Alaska, February 2011. The organization was created from members of Project Icarus, initiated in September 2009, in an effort to explore multiple interstellar spacecraft systems simultaneously. Speculation *The reference to son of Daedalus seems to be important, as it's mentioned in the video's description. Maybe it's descriptive of one of his relationships. *Perhaps there's a connection between the wax and the jojoba wax. *Maybe someone didn't take some advice and is flying/flew too close to the metaphorical sun. *Maybe Icarus' status as a prisoner is significant. *Maybe the labrynth is significant. *Nuclear Fusion based propulsion? Category:Videos